


Accidentally In Love

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, Creature: Veela, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco hasn't been having much luck in a post-war world, but he's making ends meet. George is need of a shop assistant. A chance meeting makes their lives easier -- and more interesting.





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Banner by digthewriter 
> 
> Written for the 2017 hp_creatures fest. I used prompt S31, from rubysilkensun. First posted on [LJ](https://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/293176.html) and [DW](https://hp-creatures.dreamwidth.org/292670.html). 

George added some dragon scales to his potion and watched it turn a dark yellow. Which it wasn't supposed to do. He turned to his notes and the potion book he was using to create a new beautifying potion and read through everything. No, according to his notes the potion should have turned a mellow yellow. He taped his lip and set up a statis charm on the potion so he could consult another book. Some days he could remember potion ingredients and theory to a fault and other days, he got tripped up by something. He didn't often work with this set of ingredients on this time scale -- dragon scales and pearl dust on the dark moon -- so he wasn't surprised. Luckily he hadn't waste a lot of galleons on the supplies.

Ah, there was the book he needed. _Rare and Common Ingredients: What You Need To Know About How The Two Make A Potion_ It was a simple text, but had never steered him wrong before. He'd had it since Hogwarts -- Fred had found it and the recipe book he was using now in an old broom cupboard. Some of their more popular potions had come from these two texts. He flipped the book to the section on pearls, suspecting that that was the culprit; Charlie hadn't ever sent him bad dragon scales yet.

"Pearl dust, pearl dust, pearl dust," he muttered under his breath as he turned pages.

And there it was. Pearls preferred moon light over moon dark, especially if they were ground. George put the book next to the other, _Potions For The Home_ , and compared the pearl dust notes to the recipe. It was fairly straight forward -- a potion from before Mum's generation for a single night's use. The description said it was to liven up a dull marriage: _One night with this potion and your husband's wandering eye and hands will stop!_. George was trying to make a longer lasting one, meant to be used on a honeymoon or a vacation, hence why he was using dragon scales rather than lilies as the original recipe had called for.

But if the powdered pearl dust wasn't going to work with dragon scales, he'd need something else. Something just as long lasting, but with more of a moon shine to it. He made copies of the recipes and notes and bottled up a small amount of the potion. There was only one place he could go now.

On his way out of the door, he grabbed the shipment for Severus' shop.

~~~

Draco left Ollivander's shop with far less than he wanted, not that he was surprised. It stung, but it was what he had expected. At least there was enough galleons to pay his rent for the next two months. When he first started selling his feathers, he had been able to pay his rent for seven months, give or take. But time had taken it's toll; not only was he aging, but one of side jobs -- escorting and at times indulging in a client's fetish for Veelas -- had dropped the price. He'd tried to hide it, but Ollivander could tell from the lack of sheen to the feathers. Veela feathers still collected a fair price, but his much less now.

Luckily, he was due for a hair cut this month. His hair would fetch enough that between it and what he'd earned over the weekend -- escorting a Ministry official to a gala and time away in a cabin to indulge a fantasy -- meant he could get food for the next few weeks. It wasn't easy, but at least he was eating.

He remembered the desperation just after the war, trying to make ends meet with the reparation fine draining them. No one had wanted to hire a Malfoy, especially one still finishing his education at Hogwarts and no means to continue his education beyond that. Father was in Azkaban for a life time sentence; Draco and his mother had tried to keep the house together, but slowly their family heirlooms disappeared, sold off to pay the reparations. After all, most of their money was tied up in the marketplace. Soon they sold what shares and stocks they had; sold off properties. In the end, they had to sell the Malfoy estate, being unable to pay for its upkeep. Mother had moved in with her sister, but Andromeda didn't have space for Draco as well.

He'd wandered from couch to couch, living on the good will of friends. It was Blaise who let him know that the war had destroyed most of the trade routes for potion supplies and soon Draco was selling bits of himself. Pansy set him up with his first client for escorting and that was that. He had some money coming in. It wasn't easy and it wasn't at times safe, but it was at least keeping him alive.

He looked up at the sign for Severus' shop and smiled. And at least he wasn't alone.

He nodded at Severus as he entered and wandered toward the back. There was only the one customer today which meant that it wouldn't take long. He smiled weakly at Severus in return for the glower he was getting.

"Long weekend?" Severus asked, looking him over.

Draco shrugged. "Isn't it always? At least I got to shower in peace."

Severus winced, remembering as much as Draco did his last client. The photographs were still looming like a spectre in the papers.

"I wish I could do more for you," Severus said. He'd tried years ago to find room in his shop's small budget to give Draco a job, but even five hours would be too much. Severus only just made enough; there was no room for any one else in the shop's budget.

Draco lifted the small pouch filled with his money from Ollivander and smiled darkly. "I've at least have two months rent. And after this last weekend and this, I'll have enough to get food."

Severus hummed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Afternoon!" someone called, breaking their stare off.

Draco leaned around Severus and winced. A Weasley. Of course. He sat on the stool Severus had behind the counter, suspecting he'd have to wait his turn. The Weasley -- George, if Draco remembered right -- smiled. "Malfoy! Nice to see you!"

Draco blinked, caught off guard. Severus smirked. "The Weasleys are becoming much more... Palatable as they age."

George gasped as if scandalized and put a hand over his chest. "How dare you! I remain as ever disreputable."

Severus shook his head. "Your older brothers at least know how to take a compliment."

George winked at Draco, but spoke to Severus. "I run a joke shop, sir. Life is all fun and games for me."

"And yet weren't you moaning last time how you have to spend more time on the floor now?" Severus asked.

George nodded. "True, true. Less time for fun and games if you spend all your time making sure that a customer's needs are met."

Severus half turned to Draco, full on smirking. Draco shook his head, wide eyed. Oh, no. Severus couldn't possible be thinking what he implied. Draco couldn't ever --

"As it so happens, Draco is in need of a job," Severus announced.

George raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Do you have experience in customer service?"

Draco blinked. Along with his photos in the newspapers, it had been implied that he was a sex worker; from riches to rags, the papers had taunted. Surely George knew about that?

George, ignoring the silence that had fallen, put a crate on the table. "Here you are, Severus. Twelve bottles of Giggle Juice as ordered."

Severus hummed and pulled the crate toward himself. He chose one at random and opened it. He poured a small amount into a cup and gave it to George who drank it with glee. Draco couldn't help but laugh when George started to giggle. Severus nodded. "Excellent. Thank you. Do you want a store credit for it?"

"I actually need something specific, but I don't know what," George said. He put down a few pieces of paper and a vial of a dark yellow potion. Draco leaned forward, curious.

"A beautifying potion?" Severus murmured, reading over George's notes.

"But I want to make it last for a week," George said. "I tried using dragon scales instead of lilies --"

"Why exchange an animal for a plant?" Draco interrupted, curious.

George shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't think about it."

"He rarely does," Severus scoffed.

George grinned and leaned on the counter. "Always try it differently. I don't believe much in rules except as to how ingredients and magic interact. Sometimes a potion can be changed simply by choosing a different category of ingredient. The lily was chosen for the duration of the potion. So I thought why not try dragon scales?"

Draco frowned and looked over the notes. "But the pearls --"

"Did everyone but me know that the pearls was going to be the problem?" George growled.

Draco blushed, feeling embarrassed and caught off guard. He hadn't meant to imply anything; he was just asking a question. Severus put the ruined potion on the counter, firmly, like he intended to make a point. "Draco was my best student. Some days, he even surpassed me."

George raised his eyebrows. "Huh. So did you actually know that the pearls would interact badly with the dragon scales or were you just making an educated guess?"

Draco shook his head. "It's simple. Pearls are in the same classification as other moon based ingredients. The classification is always going to need at least one other such ingredient to work properly."

"Which you'd know, Mr. Weasley, if you'd studied potions correctly," Severus pointed out.

Draco winced. Surely Severus wouldn't want a fight in his shop, would he? And the Weasleys Draco remembered were volatile enough to take that comment as an insult. But to his surprise, George laughed and shrugged, seeming to not care about the comment. "True, true. But where's the fun in learning the right way, eh?"

Draco cast a dark look at Severus who was, to his surprise, grinning. As if he'd known what George was going to do. Draco shook his head.

"So," George said, still sounding far too cheerful. "What would either of you recommend I use instead of dragon scales?"

Severus brightened. "Well, how curious you should ask. Especially since you also need someone to help in the shop."

Draco stood up. "Severus." He couldn't... The last time someone from his school days had found out about his Veela heritage and had known the cost of such ingredients was someone he'd bullied. A younger year with an older brother who had graduated before Draco. The two had teamed up and kept him locked up in hopes that he'd been a never ending source of galleons for them. He'd managed to escape and Obliviate them, but only just. Severus had helped patch him up then. How he could he suggest this?

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Draco, I trust him with my life."

George raised his eyebrows. "I can go outside if that would be easier?"

Draco crossed his arms, glaring at Severus. "No."

Severus sighed. "Trust me, Draco. George, I suggest you use Veela hair instead and as I said, lucky enough for you, Draco knows where you can get some. If the potion works, you'll have a guaranteed supply for the potion as Draco would be working for you."

George grinned. "Brilliant. That would work. Veela hair would work wonderfully. I think I'd thought about it when I first found this recipe, but the ingredients are expensive so I dismissed it."

Severus smirked at Draco. "Then we have a solution? Draco?"

George turned large eyes on Draco. "Please. Even if the potion doesn't work out, I desperately need help in the shop."

Draco took a deep breath, floundering. Regular pay would help, true, and he could continue his other work around the shop hours. But what would happen if George found out where the Veela ingredients came from? And further... "No one is going to want to be served by me, George. I'd scare your customers away."

George scoffed playfully. "I'll take a few sickles out of your pay for a glamor potion."

Draco frowned. "A what? There's no such potion."

George tapped the side of his nose. "That's where you're wrong. I developed one a few years ago. A bit of fun on Halloween or a costume party. I have to maintain records of course in the case of police trouble, but all above board and certified. I won an award for it."

"The potion would allow you to work as an anonymous employee," Severus pointed out. "I think, if you let the Deputy Head Auror know, you'd even avoid trouble should the Ministry find out. And I have a feeling the man would completely understand why you'd want to hide while working."

"And I'll put in a good word in for you, of course, being that he's my brother in law," George added with a wink. "So. All sorted then. Oh, except for the Veela hair. How much do you have to pay for it?"

Draco swallowed hard. "How about your pay me fair and in exchange for the hair, you give me the potion?"

George rubbed his chin, seeming to think about it. "Seems not much fair, I think. Fine as my potion is, the hair is worth much more. All right. A galleon extra a day on top of the fair wage and the potion. How's that sound?"

Draco opened his mouth, to object, but Severus stepped on his foot, glaring. Draco's shoulders slumped. "Fine. Fair. When would you like me to start?"

"Tomorrow?" George asked. "When can you get me the hair?"

"I'll bring it with me," Draco said.

George grinned. "Wonderful."

"And I'll give you store credit for the Giggle Juice," Severus said.

If possible, George grinned wider.

~~~

Draco leaned forward as Severus slowly snipped the ends from his hair. Neither of them had spoken to the other after George had left. Draco for his part was... Well. There was a lot he was. Nervous and anxious. Angry. Upset.

Severus, as usual, didn't seem bothered by anything. He'd set up a closed sign for the shop to give them time to properly cut the hair so it could be used in potions. The only sound was the snip of the scissors.

"I know it's hard," Severus offered quietly. "But I do trust George Weasley. I do, Draco. I was awful to him and his brother, but so were they in turn. Yet we have both moved from Hogwarts and from the war. We've developed an amicable friendship that benefits us both, not just our shops. You are doing much worse than a part time job in a shop."

Draco considered Severus' words, but he thought he knew what Severus meant. "You want me to stop my escort service."

Severus cut one last bit of hair and gathered up the strands. Draco released the fabric they used to keep his hair off his clothes and turned on the chair. Severus was weighing out the hair, measuring it, and writing the information down. His face was tight.

"Severus?" Draco pressed.

Severus carefully put his quill down, betraying just how upset he was. He bagged up some of the hair and put the rest in a glass container. "I have helped raise you, Draco. I've seen you grow up. And I have watched you struggle since the war ended. I was there to console your mother and father both when those photos were released. I held you as you raged. And I have patched you up from numerous injuries because your _customers_ tried to take advantage of you."

He turned and held out the bag to Draco. "George Weasley will pay you enough that you will be able to stop putting yourself in danger. I know all I can do is ask, beg, you to stop. The choice is ultimately yours. But for everyone's sake and your safety, please consider just working a nice job."

Draco swallowed and took the bag of hair. "I didn't meant to hurt anyone. I thought... I thought it was just me that..."

Severus shook his head and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We are all of us free to make our own choices. If those choices hurt others emotionally because they care, we can only acknowledge that we are hurt. But to demand you stop so you stop hurting us, if we demand that you give up your freedom to choose even badly, it isn't right. I say this so you understand that we who love you bear our emotional burdens because we love you. We don't want to see you hurt. And we who are your... Parents feel like we have failed you that you have been left with choices that mean you are hurt."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, feeling too hot and small all at once. "Severus, I... I didn't mean for anyone else to be hurt."

Hands cupped his cheeks. He opened his eyes. Severus smiled. "When you hurt, those who love you hurt. It's the nature of love, Draco."

Draco tried to smile, but he couldn't drum up anything in him that would make him smile. He was overwhelmed. "I... I can only promise to try, Severus."

Severus nodded. "That's all we ask. That you try."

Draco took a deep breath. "So. A part time job in a joke shop. From escort to shop boy. It sounds like the beginning of a dirty story."

Severus smacked him upside the head.

~~~

_Four months later_

George hummed under his breath, waiting for the tea to steep. The shop was quiet right now, but he was expecting it to pick up toward the end of day. They'd be busy for the next week or so, for Halloween, and then it would be quiet until the Christmas rush. It had taken some getting used to, the ebb and flow, but it was good. He appreciated the down time and that it happened on a routine because he could plan better for inventory. He knew when he had extra time to make potions and charms for stock and when he'd have to devote more time to the shop floor.

Draco had been a wonderful addition. George had approached the other wizard's employment with as open a mind as he could; he trusted Severus and if Severus said that Draco would be a good employee, George would give Draco a fair chance. And it had worked out wonderfully. Usually his employees were kids just graduated from Hogwarts or stay at home parents. They were both hard workers, but sometimes had issues outside the store that meant their schedules would need accommodating. Not that George minded, but he did like having employees who had set schedules. Draco enthusiastically embraced a set schedule and did his work above and beyond what George expected.

And more... They had become friends. Close friends. George had a wide circle of people, family and friends and loved ones. Nieces and nephews. But Draco... Draco fit into George's life in a way no one else did. They were both single and looking for more quiet nights in. They enjoyed a good Quidditch match, listening to it on the wireless, and sometimes went out to see a Muggle footie match at a pub. Or they shared a meal in.

If he was honest, George would admit that he was dangerously close to falling in love with Draco.

The timer for the tea went off and he removed the tea bag from the cup. He was rarely so openly honest so he'd wait it out and see what would happen.

~~~

Draco smiled as he handed over the bag and the boy grinned back. Draco watched him go and wondered if his parents would bring him back and demand a full refund for the items. He hoped not; each refund made him feel like he was taking up space and money by working. George seemed to have no worries about it, but Draco couldn't stop. They at least had some hold over from the summer when the Hogwarts students were out for the holidays and with Halloween a little over a week away -- and then, after, Christmas -- they should be okay. That and the new potion was selling out. With the Veela hair, the potion had turned out wonderfully and worked for two weeks rather than the week George had been aiming for. At first, most of the buyers were women, but as word had spread, Draco had seen an uptick in men buying it.

George had added a few extra galleons to Draco's pay to forward to the Veela supplying the hair, for helping aid the success of the potion; he still had no idea that it was Draco himself. The few extra was appreciated though, especially since he'd done as Severus had asked and stopped his escorting business. Stopping that had also lead to a better quality for his feathers; the age still added depreciation, but the quality meant he got a few more galleons. Things were a little tighter than they had been, but he was able to pay the bills and he was certainly safer, as Severus had pointed out.

Even better, he was happier. Working anonymously meant that he went about his day in peace and he always knew that at the end of the day, he had enough to pay his bills. There was less uncertainty if he would get enough jobs to make rent and buy food. And though he had had clients with whom he had fun, he had few friends. He'd lost contact with most of his school friends -- either through the natural course of time or because they moved out of country for safety -- and those he still counted were in different stages of life. Some were still partying hard as though they were still in their twenties and some had started making families. Draco was a lone wolf looking for quiet. Except for George who had taken to inviting Draco to share dinner with him or out for a drink in the pub. Though Draco had at first wondered if maybe Severus had put him up to it or George maybe felt pity, he no longer thought so; George he knew wanted to spend time with him.

Draco cast a spell to clean the counter -- the only place where magic was allowed since they had a lot of different charms and potions in the shop -- and grabbed a rag to do a quick dusting around the shop.

It was weird to be happily content.

The sound of someone swearing behind him had him turning abruptly.

George was standing behind him, licking his lips. He looked dazed and lost. He was holding a cup of tea, but only just. Draco raised an eyebrow. George shook his head. "Back office. Ah. Now. You're not in trouble, but we might be. Go!"

Draco blinked, confused. "Customers?"

George swore again and waved his wand, closing up the shop. Draco crossed his arms. "There might've been someone else in here."

"Back office, Draco!" George hissed, pushing Draco ahead of himself. "I have a charm on the shop that lets me know how many customers are here. So I know when I have to come help out."

Draco frowned, hurrying up. "Did you create a new potion that's going to bother anyone who breaths the fumes? Or is something going to explode?"

George huffed and pushed Draco into the back office -- clogged with inventory and broken pieces of cauldrons and beakers. It was a mess of a place and Draco avoided it when he could. He had tried to organize it, but it never failed to get itself unorganized. He was tempted to ask George if this had been Fred's office and that Fred was messing with him as a ghost, but he learned early on working here to not ask about Fred.

"Your glamor potion failed," George hissed. He shoved his cup of tea into Draco's hand and started shifting boxes.

The potion... Had failed? Draco reflexively took a sip of the tea and blinked. It was exactly how he took his tea -- overly sweet, no milk. Not like George who drank it with milk. Draco tapped his finger on the cup. "George, what's in the potion?"

George hummed and opened a box. He shook his head and kept looking. Likely for more of the potion. "The important ingredients are demiguise hair and threstral hoof."

Draco swore under his breath and George looked up from his hunt. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco sat down on the edge of a chair. "I'm the Veela who's been supplying you with the hair."

George shrugged. "So?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't care. All of that worry for nothing. Draco lifted his cup. "Why did you make me a cup of tea?"

George shrugged. "Dunno. Just felt like it."

"Same with the scone yesterday and the Pepper Up potion last week for my cold?" Draco pressed.

George finally clued in that something was wrong. He sat on the edge of the desk. "Right. Something's going on and I don't know what it is and you do so...?"

Draco rubbed his fingers over the cup. "When did you develop a crush on me?"

George blushed hotly. "Who says I've got a crush on you?"

"The gifts," Draco began. "The fact that my glamor potion failed." When George still looked like he wasn't going to admit that he didn't have a crush on him, Draco sighed and figured a little honestly wouldn't hurt. "Working here, spending time with you, has been good for me. I'm happier than I've been in years."

George half smiled, looking shy all of a sudden. "Yeah? I suppose if you're going to be honest, I can be, too. When I saw you in Severus' shop when I hired you? I couldn't help but think you were beautiful. Must have started then."

Draco closed his eyes. "The potion must have failed because a magical creature or being... Their abilities cannot stop another's. Except in a few cases. If a Veela begins to develop feelings, their magic will test the object of their affections. A sort of interest and compatibility test. If the person has similar feelings, he or she will then feel compelled to show their affection so the Veela knows their feelings aren't unrequited. I suspect the potion failed because my abilities and magic have determined that there shouldn't be secrets with the mating call coming."

George shifted. "Mating call?"

Draco opened his eyes to look at George. The other man was leaning forward, hands clasped together. He looked concerned and as though he wanted to comfort Draco. Blushing, Draco looked away. "It's a part of the formal courting for Veela. It isn't sexual at all. It happens when a Veela's magic determines that affection runs both ways and that the potential mate wants more than just a quick fling."

"But what is it?" George pressed.

Draco licked his lips. "It's when my magic will initiate a formal magical bond between us with the intent of what will become essentially... A marriage."

George whistled. "That's... What if one of us decides that we don't want that?"

"You do," Draco said quietly. "I do. Otherwise you wouldn't have been bringing me gifts and my potion wouldn't have failed."

"And what if we realize we aren't compatible after the mating call?"

Draco swallowed hard. "It can be broken. Not easily, but it can. I'd be sick for a few months, but I'd recover and I would be able to have a mate later on. If I chose."

George nodded. "I see." He half smiled. "It could be worse, I suppose."

Draco straightened. "I beg your pardon?"

George winked. "It could've been someone uglier than a toad. With a personality to match Binn's."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I'm the looser in this situation. After all, I decided to fall for a joker."

George laughed. "That's the kind of cheeky response I like. It's why I started falling for you. You're sassy. And you know how to laugh at life. You take your job seriously -- I've never had an employee worry about the customer being satisfied with a product and about returns. You can't cook for shit, but that's okay because I can. You do, however, know how to make an amazing cake which is just perfect to me. And you care. Do you know when I realized that I was past crush and rushing toward love?"

Draco sucked in a breath. Love? Him? George crossed the room and put his hands on Draco's. "I realized I could fall in love with you when you gave that homeless kid not just some galleons, but took him to get a meal. And gave him another one for his sister. And his mum. You have such an amazing heart, Draco. I'd be honored if your magic decided I was compatible mate."

Blinking back tears, Draco leaned forward until he could rest his head on George's chest.

~~~

_Halloween_

"Of fucking course it'd happen on Halloween!" George half yelled, half cheered. "Busiest day of the year and I have to ask my future in-laws to mind the shop!"

Draco shook his head and kept walking toward the Burrow. The air was crisp and smelled of all of Draco's favorite fall scents: leaves, cold, change, and apples. He was happily bundled in a scarf and jacket. His boots were new, a gift from George. The sun was rising up ahead, lighting the world on fire. George himself looked like one of the trees, wearing brown and green and his hair looking like a mess of leaves. Draco smiled to himself, feeling lucky beyond all reason. He'd started spending more time at George's flat -- they had both reasoned it would be best if they shared the rooms above the shop as it had the most room for George's experiments. George had also started letting Draco know more about how the shop ran, the in and out and the overhead; he figured that if they were going to be married in the end, Draco should have a fair share in the shop rather than just be an employee.

Draco had shared his fears that he was getting more from this than George, but he'd been proven wrong. Being in the shop meant George was able to handle more of the inventory side of the store. Having someone at home to share meals with meant he was eating better. And with Draco around, George spent less time buried in work and more time relaxing which lead to him being happier. Of course, as George had just pointed out, it also meant that his family was bigger and that, George assured him, was everything. You couldn't get anywhere unless you had a good group of people around you, he said.

Draco had to agree. If it wasn't for Severus... Well. The less said about that, the better.

It was unfortunate that this morning Draco woke up to feel the mating call thrumming through his blood. But at least they had people they could rely on to help out. They'd been preparing for this since that day a week ago when Draco realized what would happen. They'd caught Severus and Narcissa up to speed on the shop and Severus agreed that if the call happened on their busiest day, he'd close up to give Narcissa a hand. They'd asked George's parents if they could stay at the Burrow while the bond formed and finished being the only one they knew of that had room and was out in the country. The bond after all created an atmosphere that reportedly affected everyone in a few miles' range. It wasn't anything bad, of course, but hardly best for the city given how many people could be found within a few miles.

At least Molly and Arthur were more than willing and happy to spend the day cuddling on the sofa.

"It's not bad that it's happening on Samhain, is it?" George asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. If anything, it might make the bond stronger."

George held out his hand and Draco gleefully took it. He'd had very little innocent physical touches having been isolated for so many years and he took every bit George offered with abandon. Pulling him close for the remaining walk, George asked, "Stronger how? And why?"

Draco tucked their hands into his jacket pocket, wiggling his fingers. George tapped back. Draco smiled. "Magically, these kinds of nights are for the strongest spells. There's a good argument for the veil between worlds being at its thinnest and arguably, we don't know where magic comes from. If our magic comes from outside or can be augmented because a strong source outside this realm, then the nights when the veil is thinnest would be best for anything. It means that our bond will be augmented because the veil is so thin and we'll be drawing on strong magic."

"Well, that isn't ominous," George whispered, mockingly.

Draco bumped his shoulder with a scoff. "Tosser."

George laughed. "Frankly, I think I could stand to be that intimate with you."

Draco blushed, shocked beyond words. George laughed again.

~~~

Later, after Molly had left the room with no small amount of fussing and making sure that the food she left for them would be enough, Draco took off his shoes and faced George who was sitting on the bed.

"I have to admit I'm nervous," Draco said softly.

George clasped his hands together between his knees. "I am, too, but only because this is kind of like asking if you'll marry me. Big step."

Draco smiled a little. "An engagement. Yes. That's a good way to describe it."

George pulled him close by his belt loops. "But we both want this so it'll be okay. I want to make a life with you. I didn't think I could fall in love this fast or want to be married this soon after meeting someone, but I'm sure about this."

Draco nodded. "The mating call wouldn't have happened otherwise."

George shifted back on the bed, forcing Draco to sit down in his lap. It was the closest they had been since they figured out what had happened with the potion; they hadn't wanted to risk more without having a plan in place. They both worried it could set off the call early.

"Shit," George whispered.

Their caution had been right; Draco felt his magic reaching out, looking for George. He felt it when the two met. He gasped, amazed and awed. It was simultaneously less and more than what he had expected; it was quiet, like mornings in December. It was over powering, like the feeling he had seeing George trying to wake up over coffee in the morning. And it clicked in a way that was like putting the final piece in a puzzle down.

"Oh, hello there," Draco whispered. He _felt_ George in a strange new way. He didn't know all his thoughts and dreams, but George was there, in his body and soul.

George laughed quietly, sounding overwhelmed. "This is bloody amazing. Bill warned me, but this wasn't..."

"No two are alike," Draco said. "None." He leaned forward until he was resting against George's chest.

With a quiet little breath of air, George wrapped his arms around Draco's chest. Warmth filled Draco until he felt like he couldn't breath. But the bond gave him his breath back and he breathed deep. This was happiness and contentment. He'd have to give Severus something as a thank you. This was a thousand times better than anything he'd ever had before.

This was his happy ending.

"You know, I thought that you'd look more..." George bit his lip.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Like a Veela?"

George nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "I thought that when the bond started, you'd transform or something. It's stupid, yeah?"

Draco closed his eyes and let his other form come out. It wasn't anything like a true Veela; his heritage was many times diluted. The only reason he had any traits at all was because he had inherited genes from both parents; the two genes had been enough to trigger the traits.

"No feathers?" George asked, running his hand through Draco's softer, longer hair.

Draco tilted his head in George's hand with a happy trill. George laughed a little.

"My feathers only come out when I'm experiencing high emotions," Draco explained. "While female Veela will transform into a more bird like form when angry, male Veela will transform when they experience any high emotion."

George hummed. "So you'll transform when we have sex?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Only if I get overwhelmed. I've got excellent control."

"You're beautiful like this," George whispered. His hands roamed Draco's shoulders -- more bird like now -- and his nails which were now more like claws. Softer hair and lighter skin and wings; that was all Draco had received as traits.

"I might one day let you trim my nails," Draco said. "There's no potion that calls for them, but you might find a use."

George slowly smiled. "You'd let me experiment with a part of you?"

Draco smirked. "I'll let you experiment a whole lot with me, but we'll start with the nails."

George laughed, brightly. Draco leaned in and kissed that laugh, needing to know what it tasted like. He'd made his mate laugh; it was worth so much. Few people enjoyed Draco's company that it was a rare treasure. George moaned softly into Draco's mouth as his hands squeezed the back of Draco's shirt.

"So this is the rest of my life," George gasped when the kiss ended. "Not bad I say."

Draco snuggled in. "Not bad at all."


End file.
